


Awake and Alive

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Leon/Luis A-Z [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A-Z, Alternate Universe - Luis is alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: Luis is alive and well! That's basically it.





	

Luis blinked.

The ceiling wasn’t familiar. It reminded him of something from a movie, all bright white.

All he could smell was something clinical; disinfectant, if he had to take a guess. There’s a metallic taste in his mouth, competing with the dry feeling in his mouth for dominance. It was as if he’d had too much soda. The sheets around him were soft, too nice to be standard hospital issue.

He didn’t hear anything. It’s not that he’s deaf now, because he snapped his fingers, and he was able to hear that. It’s more like no one else was there, wherever _there_ was.

He sat up and felt no pain. Which, he suddenly remembered, there should be a lot of. Or maybe there wouldn’t be any, because he _had_ to be dead. He’d _have_ to be superhuman in order to survive being stabbed through the chest by Sadler’s tail.

He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed in order to tug off his scrub-like shirt, and stared down at his chest. He was expecting there to be a gnarled scar, but it was just smooth skin.

He was still staring at it when the door opened and Ada walked in, her heels clicking against the floor. She was no longer wearing a red dress, but black jeans and a red tank top.

She outstretched a glass of water to him. “Good morning, Luis.”

He gulped down the water, his mouth too dry to voice his surprise.

“Are you a demon?” he blurted out in the next moment, not thinking. But, she just laughed at him.

“I just work for the devil,” she told him. He didn’t think that she was going to elaborate, and then: “Wesker had me infect you.”

He blinked. “With what?”

There was a flicker of emotion on her face. He had to think that it was the first time he’d witness that directed at anyone but Leon.

“Don’t worry about it.”

He said her name, but he drifted off. What was he going to say to her? What was there to do? Whatever he had was in him now, for better or for worse.

He looked down and sighed.

\---

It was the next day, or, at least, the next time Ada visited him. This place felt like it was stuck in a singular moment, or maybe that was just him.

“Did Leon and Ashley get away?” he asked, before she could even say hello. All he had to do in the room was stare at the door and think about all the possible outcomes to that question. He still wasn’t prepared for the true answer.

“Yes, they’ve back in America for a while now.”

He felt himself relax. He was so happy that he fell back onto the bed and let out a laugh. They were alive! Leon was still alive! That had to mean they had gotten the Las Plagas out. It meant that something he had done had been _good_.

They didn’t do anything, except that Ada sat on the desk chair while Luis tried to hold onto this _elation_ he was feeling.

“He’s alive,” eventually broke their silence.

\---

“I’m going to guess you wouldn’t take well to being called ‘the bitch in the blue outfit’, would you?” Ada asked Hunnigan. Of course, Hunnigan didn’t know it was Ada talking to you, if she even knew who was to start with.

“Excuse me? Who is this?”

Ada laughed. “I didn’t like it either, red dress or not.” She hesitated again. She probably shouldn’t be doing this, but then again, she probably shouldn’t have done a lot of things. “There’s an abandoned facility in the Adirondack mountains. I’ve sent you the coordinates. Send Leon and a team, and don’t give me any bullshit about him being a secret service agent. He’ll want to see who’s there.”

The deed done, she hung up, and threw the burner phone into the trash.

\---

Luis was looking down at himself, shirtless again. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had anything to eat, and he wasn’t hungry, but he had clearly lost weight. He could press into his skin and feel his ribs more readily.

He sat back down, a headache starting to come on. He wanted water, but the door was locked and he hadn’t seen Ada. Who knew how long it had been by this point.

He laid down on his side. He wondered if whatever virus they had put in him made him need less nutrients to function on, or if the time that had elapsed was shorter than it felt.

He wondered if Leon was okay. He hoped that he was happy, that he had gotten a vacation after the ordeal that had been that mission, seeing both Krauser and Ada again, and watching him die…

He wondered if Leon had actually cared that he had died.

With that thought, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.

\---

It had to be a dream. It had to be a dream that Leon was leaning over him, two fingers on his pulse point. It felt like a fever dream, his skin too hot everywhere. Leon’s touch was cool, and then his hands slid up to Luis’s cheeks.

“Is it really you?” Leon asked,voice a whisper. Luis could hear other people now, in the hallway, outside of his little world. “I watched you die.”

A flurry of Spanish came to mind, but all that Luis decided to muster was “Got a smoke?”

A smile bloomed on Leon’s facing, seeming to even reach to his eyes. “I got gum. Trident Layers, strawberry-orange.”

Leon helped Luis to his feet as he talked, letting him lean on him.

“If that’s the only thing you have, I’ll take it,” he said, giving him a weak smile. Leon squeezed his side gently, affectionately. Luis felt something bubble up in his chest, but he figured that he should just ignore it. Always ignoring strange feelings when you’ve been injected with an unknown substance is a good rule of thumb.

“Leon.” He stopped walking, causing Leon to halt as well. What was he supposed to say? _I might turn into a zombie?_ No, if he had the T-Virus, he would already have turned at this point. _There might be Las Plagas inside of me?_ No, that didn’t seem right either. That wouldn’t have given him regenerative abilities. “I don’t know what I was exposed to. I don’t want to put anyone else in danger.”

“What?”

“Ada was here. She told me that she had injected me with something, but she didn’t tell me what.” Refused would have probably been better phrasing, but he digressed. “I should be quarantined or you should kill me. I can’t have anymore blood on my hands, amigo.”

They stared at each other, Leon’s eyes looking like they were full of sadness. “I don’t want to lose you again. You’re a good person when it comes down to it, Luis.”

“Out of any person I’ve met, I think you were the least likely to be so naïve.” He wanted his words to be biting. He didn’t want Leon to care about him, because he didn’t wan him to be hurting again if he did die again.

He just shook his head. “I’m taking you in. We’ll get tests run on you, see what they show, and take it from there.”

Luis just nodded. “There’s no point in arguing with an American, is there?”

“Not when it’s me.”

There was a glimmer of hope, for just a second, but then Luis’s legs gave out on him. He half expected something to explode out of him, but he blacked out before it could happen.

\---

This ceiling was a light blue, easier on his eyes than the stark white of the compound. The sheets were stiffer, but the blanket on top of him was softer and it looked like it had been hand knitted.

“You’re awake,” he heard Leon say. He turned his head and smiled at the blond sitting next to him.

“Sí.”

They sat there for a few moments, a tv on in the corner of the room. The station was on a soap opera, something nice and brainless. He had to give American television credit for being distracting.

“They didn’t find anything,” Leon told him, once the commercial break began. “You’re clear of any known viruses and there aren’t any parasites in you.”

“How can that be? I was dead, Leon!” He didn’t know how he could say it with such conviction, but it _had_ to be true, because he remembered getting split open, he remembered his last breath, Leon trying to keep him alive, and then the next thing he saw was that white ceiling and Ada. “How many times did they check?”

“A lot. You’ve been out for a few days, it gave them plenty of time to run the tests.”

“And there aren’t any mutant strains of anything? You’re sure?”

“Positive. Whatever Ada injected you with, if she actually did, she also must have destroyed. We even swept the compound and couldn’t find traces of anything.”

Luis sighed. “So, if I have this clean bill of health, are you going to take me into custody? Arrest me for my crimes? Give me the death penalty?”

“Technically, you’re malnourished, and they want to keep you under observation for a few more days, but after that, _I’m_ going to take you home.”

“Home?” He echoed the word, not trusting his ears. Surely, Leon didn’t mean _Spain_ , did he? There was nothing left there, not even for rats! They had probably set the villages and castle ablaze to prevent any remaining Las Plagas from spreading, if they had any common sense.

“Luis, relax, your blood pressure is spiking.” Leon squeezed his hand, the touch calming him down. The contact made him realize that he wasn’t as fevered anymore, and, if anything, he was cold now. “My home. It’s not the best place, but it’s warm and you’ll have a roof over your head, while we figure all of this out.”

“I don’t want you to have to take care of me, you have your own life to worry about.”

He laughed. “Life? I work, sometimes I eat and sleep, and I work some more. They gave me leave to take care of you for a while.

“So, really, I’m your new assignment.”

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not important. It’ll be relaxing.”

“Until you realize how badly I snore,” Luis teased. “And my fabulous hair gets caught in the shower drain.” Of course, at the moment, it wasn’t that fabulous looking, but he’d fix that as soon as he could. “And I like to sing when I cook.”

Leon started laughing again, this time earnestly. “It sounds like you’d be a good housewife, if this were the fifties,” he managed to say, in between his fits of laughing. “This’ll be nice, I promise.”

Luis had an inappropriate comment on the tip of his tongue, but he held back. Leon was probably in a relationship--or maybe he wasn’t, considering how much of a workaholic he seemed? He couldn’t imagine Leon as the type to date someone from work, or the type to meet a person outside of work and like them enough to start a relationship.

“I would make a great housewife in any decade,” he finally replied. He felt a little addled, but Leon didn’t seem to mind as he tucked hair behind Luis’s ear. “I’d host the best potluck parties.”

They talked for a while, the topic continuing on this idea that he could be a housewife. They never discussed Leon’s role in that faraway life though.

Eventually, a nurse came in and changed the IV bag. She didn’t say what was in it, but Luis guessed that Leon knew what it was, or he wouldn’t allow it. Whatever it was, it made him even more drowsy, and he fell asleep again.

\---

“They think that you’ll be able to be released tomorrow,” Leon told him as he came into the room. He had gotten a fresh shower and there was a cup of hospital coffee in his hand. “What do you want for a celebratory dinner? Obviously nothing to hard on your stomach.”

Luis just looked up at him for a moment. “Whatever you want, amigo.”

“Well, what do you like to eat?” Leon sat down in his usual chair by the bed.

“Something savory, maybe even a lot on the spicy side.” He was mumbling, still half asleep. Being in this hospital made him so tired!

In that moment, he wondered if all he was doing was dreaming.

\---

Leon’s clothes hung off of Luis a little bit, his frame having thinned out over the months. Sometimes, when Leon was away, Luis would into the bathroom and look at himself in the half-length mirror. His ribs were less prominent than they had been back at the compound, and his hair was less lanky because he was allowed to take a shower, but he didn’t feel like himself.

Then again, did he want to be that person from before?

Leon helped him into the apartment. It had nice, big, windows overlooking the street below. The walls were a pale green in the first room, the furniture all black. There was a living room section, a kitchenette with a bar island and stools, and then a few bookshelves with a corner full of what looked like bean bags. It looked significantly more lived in that Luis had anticipated, with DVDs left out on the top of the tv stand, knitted blankets, much like the one that he’d used at the hospital (and that they had brought back), and some dishes that had been left out to dry in the kitchen.

Leon showed him the bedroom, which had more bookshelves in it and a simple bed. There were a few pictures on top of a dresser, which added another personal touch.

“What’s in the closest? An armory?” Luis laughed, but when Leon didn’t respond, he realized he’d probably hit it right on the nose.

“There’s some hang up clothes in there too, to cover up the safe.”

Luis just shook his head before going back into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He felt exhausted, despite not having done much at all today.

_I’ll just have to build up my strength bit by bit._

He sighed and looked over at Leon, who was starting to make the celebratory meal he had mentioned. They had settled on beef stroganoff, since Leon had already had most of the ingredients, and the ground up beef and egg noodles wouldn’t be too hard on his stomach.

He realized, as he watched Leon cook, that this already felt like home.

\---

“The bed’s big enough for both of us, or I could take the couch,” Leon explained, once they had both gotten ready for bed.

Luis had wrapped his knitted blanket around himself like a cape. He slowly blinked and then nodded at Leon before going over to the bed, laying down on one side of it before patting the other.

Leon just shook his head before getting in, tugging a blanket around himself in order to settle in.

“Buenas noches, amigo.”

Leon turned off the lamp before responding. “Good night, tygrysek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Leon's family is Eastern European (specifically, Polish)  
> Tygrysek = "baby tiger"


End file.
